


Never Gonna Heal

by ftlow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: CW's The 100 has included incredible landscapes, beautiful panoramas, and terrible destruction from the first episode of the first season. Here's a brief reflection on earth's suffering at the hands of humanity. May we do better.Music: Hello World by Lady Antebellum, Earth Song by Michael Jackson, and But We Lost It by P!nkI don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Never Gonna Heal




End file.
